For Her
by chris-daae
Summary: I would do anything to see her smile. MegxChristine.
1. Chapter 1

The rehearsal ended. The dancers and the chorus girls all walked to the dressing rooms, talking and laughing loudly.

I tried to act naturally near my fellow dancers, replying and nodding my head, but my mind was somewhere else.

I couldn't avoid stealing some glances at her, her gracious form, her brown curls, her sad eyes. I noticed she was walking towards our little group and my heart accelerated.

"Thank you for your help, Meg," she said, lightly touching my shoulder. I felt a heat on my cheeks. She was smiling, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"It was a pleasure, Christine," I replied. Any moment with her was a pleasure.

* * *

I watched the other girls leave. Giving a few vague excuses I stayed behind, trying to not draw their attention.

I knew he didn't like meeting up here but I could not wait until the weekend, when we had our usual meeting away from suspecting eyes. I had something to ask from him and it couldn't wait.

I made sure everyone had left before walking to a particularly dark and small corridor. I looked around. Of course I couldn't see him, but I had a feeling he could see me.

I had no way of knowing if he really was in that part of the Opera House, but wherever he was I knew he could hear me. So I called him, my voice as if he was just in front of me.

"Erik."

"Such a little girl should not be here so late. Didn't you hear this place is haunted?" Spoke a voice right behind me. I turned around and there he was. "What, no screams?"

"You know that is just for show," I said, snorting. "To help with your 'reputation'. You haven't scared me for real since I was twelve."

He brought his hand to his chest, in a very dramatic gesture. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked, becoming serious. "You know it is dangerous for us to meet like this."

"There is no one but us here, Erik. And I need your help in something."

He seemed to flinch when I said his name. It wasn't the first time I noticed it, but since he never said anything on the matter I ignored it.

"Of course you do. What do you need this time?" He asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Have you been hearing the rehearsals?" I asked.

"Of course. What else do you think I do here all day?"

"What did you think of Christine Daaé?"

"The Swedish new girl? She is really bad."

I felt offended.

"She is not bad! She is a great singer!"

"Great? She sounds like a toad."

I felt like shouting at him, but had to hold myself back. One wrong word and Erik would leave as suddenly as he showed up.

"Don't you think she has some potential? I heard she was really good before... before she lost her father," I tried, careful.

He shook his head.

"My little Meg, you certainly do not understand how talent work. Either one has it, or they don't. And that girl clearly doesn't."

"Don't you think maybe her trauma is getting on her way?" I asked, clenching my fist.

"No. I bet she was just as bad before it."

"You are just being mean. I know she has a good voice," I said, irritated.

"I don't think it's her voice what you're focusing on."

I felt my face heating, and I was sure he noticed it too. Still, I tried to hide it.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"I see how you look at her," he explained, making me even more nervous. Had he realized my abnormal feelings? I never noticed how terrifying was the idea of someone knowing about it, of what they would think of me. The fear only lasted a moment. It was Erik who I was talking to.

"You could teach her." I said, going to the point.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"You are the greatest musician I know. If anyone can help her voice reach its full potential, it's you," I explained.

"No way, Meg. You know I don't interact with other humans unless it's absolutely necessary," he said, looking at me as if I was insane.

"And thanks to whom you have this privilege, Erik? Who saves you from these unnecessary interactions?", I was thankful that no one was around, because I was almost shouting. I knew I was hitting a weak spot. I held one of his arms, as if to make sure he wouldn't run away from this. Erik was much stronger than me, so I knew it wouldn't do much if he really intended to disappear, but for some reason he stood still. "Who makes sure you have everything you need? Who makes sure you can stay hidden? Who brought here in the first place? Me and my mother!"

He looked down, closing his eyes. With a strong move he freed his arm from me, but didn't run away.

"You owe us your life. You know it."

"Yes, I know," he said, raising his head. The glare he gave me made me shiver.

For a moment I regretted my words. I knew what he was capable of. I knew he could hurt me if he wanted to. But I also knew he wouldn't do it. I knew just how grateful he was for what my mother did for him, for she really did save his life, even if he never said it aloud. I knew she was the only person in the world he cared for, and that he would do anything for her. And I was her dear only daughter, her pride, her everything.

He wouldn't give her this pain. He wouldn't make her regret rescuing him in first place.

Some moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"How do you even expect me to do this?"

"Aren't you the almighty Opera Ghost? I am sure you can find a way."

"You know, most young girls run away if they encounter a ghost."

"Don't be a ghost then. Be something else," I suggested.

He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.

"And what else could I possibly be?" He asked, seeming amused.

"I don't know, use your imagination." An idea came to my mind. "Christine... she told me her father used to tell her about an angel."

He laughed.

"An angel? Me?"

"You could convince the whole company that you are a ghost, I am pretty sure you can convince one girl that you are some angel."

He laughed again. It frustrated me. He seemed to realize, becoming serious. He stared at me for a while.

"You can't be serious about this."

"I am. I know Christine can do so much better. And if you help her..."

"That girl can't sing, Meg!" He cut me. "Even if I do help her, I can't magically give her talent."

"Just try it, Erik. Please. At least you will give her some confidence."

At least you will give her some happiness, I added in my mind. Christine always seemed unhappy, no matter what. Her smile never reached her eyes. I wanted so badly to see her truly happy.

I would do anything for it.

Erik kept staring at me.

"You owe me this. Please, just do it."

He sighed.

"Fine. But it won't do any good."

"Thank you."

Before I could even finish saying it, I blinked, and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to admit I was right about her!"

Erik's only reply was an incompreensible sound.

"Christine is good," I insisted. My mood was good. It had been good for the last weeks.

Getting Erik to give Christine lessons was the best idea I ever had. She became more confident in herself, and a bit happier too. And just like I knew, her voice was each day more beautiful.

"I guess she's not that bad," Erik finally admited. "And she's not too annoying also."

I suddenly became worried.

"You are enjoying it," I said, in a low voice. It wasn't a question.

"I guess it's an acceptable human interaction," he replied, not noticing or ignoring my implication.

Erik couldn't look at her that way. No, never. No man could.

I let out a small laugh. What if he did? A man like Erik was the least of my possible worries. Right?

"You could do better," Erik said.

"What do you mean?", I asked, confused.

"That girl is too... easy to deceive. You could have someone smarter."

I shook my head.

"I don't care what you think I could have."

"I guess not."

My mother entered the room. A smile appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about in such a secretive way, my darlings?"

"About Meg's-," Erik started, but I interrupted him.

"About Erik's new friend!"

My mother's smile grew.

"You found a new friend, Erik? That's wonderful! I knew that phantom phase would pass!"

Erik gave me a suspicious look. I ignored it.

Mother started asking him questions about his friend. He didn't want to lie, it was clear, but he also couldn't say he was pretending to be some angel to give voice lessons to a young female singer in her dressing room. I couldn't be sure if mother would be more shocked or mad or just disappointed. At least he did understand that he should not mention my involvement on it.

Mother soon left us alone again. She was radiant, convinced that Erik was finally behaving like a normal person. She had such hopes for him.

"Christine needs a chance to shine," I told him, when mother left.

"Excuse me?"

"She needs to show the world her voice and her talent. Don't you think she should have a main role?"

"As if Carlotta would ever allow it," Erik said in an unbelieving tone. "Nothing would make her leave her limelight."

He was right. But I had a good weapon.

"Then make her."

"What?"

"Make Carlotta leave, so Christine can take her place. You can do it, right?"

"You must be crazy, Meg."

"Can you do it?", I insisted.

"I guess maybe I could. But I won't."

"Yes, you will, Erik."

He stared at me, then sighed.

"Just use one of your ghost tricks or something."

He closed his eyes, thinking for a while.

"Okay, I will think of something. But I am not going to hurt anyone, okay?"

"I knew I could aways count on the Opera Ghost!"

* * *

A man like Erik was the least of my possible worries. I soon met what the biggest possible worry would be.

Raoul de Chagny.

Erik did as I asked, and somehow got rid of Carlotta. Christine sang the main role and she enchanted everyone with her voice. I watched her aria from the wings and felt myself entering a new world. That was the moment I realized that I did love her. My feelings were so big, so intense, and even if I could never be more than a friend for her, I would be happy if I could still be with her. If I could hear her singing. If I could see the bright smile she showed as he received the deserved applause.

But I wasn't the only one who was moved in such an intense way by her. The young Vicomte, just back to Paris, was watching the performance. And he went to her dressing room after it, full of compliments. I listened behind the door. Only the compliments wouldn't worry me so much. But as he revealed that he had met her before, and she confirmed, and they both drowned in memories of their sweet childhood, I felt the ugly monster of jealousy being born inside of me.

How dare a man like him approach an angel like Christine?

He was young, rich, beautiful. He knew her, knew her childhood secrets, shared her memories. How dare him! Hearing behind her dressing room's door, I cried, cried in silence.

* * *

Erik found me with my eyes still hurting from crying, hiding backstage. Christine and Raoul left together. I saw their hands tied. I saw their smiles. They didn't see me or my tears.

"Is that what you wanted?", he asked me. Oh of course he would be amused at my sadness!

I only glared at him. He didn't make further comments.

"A singer," I started, after a while. My voice sounded so cold that even I was scared, "should dedicate herself only to her art. She shouldn't be wasting her times with lesser pleasures."

Erik nodded.

"A real singer should not waste her time with some spoiled boy," I continued.

"I told you she was not worth it."

I shook my head.

"Christine should make her choice. If she wants to shine, she shouldn't be seeing him."

Erik stared at me.

"You're not saying-"

"Her angel should guide her back to her right path, shouldn't him?"

"Meg..."

"Shouldn't him?", I shouted.

"I guess," he said, looking down. "I'll make sure he will."


End file.
